


Dancing In The Dark-3 AM

by Type40_River



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Sam, Dreams About The Pit, Embarrassed Sam, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions Of Alistair And Lucifer, Mutual Masturbation, Past Torture, Sex Dream, Sleeping Together, Socially Awkward Castiel, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Type40_River/pseuds/Type40_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brother's have been on the road for too long, close quarters and even closer near misses, tensions are running high and they clearly need to blow off some steam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dancing In The Dark-3AM

The hunt had been hard, it had pushed Sam and Dean to the limit, not only had the vamps nest been overrun with almost more than they could handle, but Garth, the hunter who had asked them to meet him there, got himself captured before the Winchesters had arrived. They eventually managed to rescue Garth and clean out the nest, but it was hard going and the three were exhausted by the time the entire ordeal was over. They had said their goodbyes and parted company, leaving Dean and Sam to hit the road, a little bloodied and bruised.  

Only when Dean nodded off while driving, causing Baby to start veering off the road into the dirt and waking up and jerking the wheel violently to avoid a crash, did he finally gave into Sam’s repeated suggestion that he was too tired to drive and that they needed to find a motel to sleep. It took about half an hour for them to find somewhere to pull up for the night and by then it was almost midnight. Parking the car, the brothers got out and made their way to reception.

The woman behind the desk was in her mid to late forties, blonde hair and soft features, she looked up at the pair from her magazine to greet them.

“Can I help you boys?” she asked.

“Any change we can get a room for the night?” Sam asked.

“Only got one left” she replied, sliding a booking sheet towards them, looking up at Sam “It’s only got one bed though and lucky for you it’s a king”

“Fan-freakin-tastic” Dean huffed next to Sam, he was exhausted, in a bad mood, needing a shower and a beer, preferably at the same time.

“We’ll make do” Sam said, looking at his brother “We shared a bed when we were kids a lot”

“Except you weren’t a bloody giant them Sam!” Dean replied frustrated, looking up at Sam’s large muscled frame.

“Just stop complaining Dean, it’ll be fine” Sam was tired too and not in the mood to fight, he filled in the form and handed over the cash for the room and was given the key. Dean headed off to move the Impala to the allocated park and as Sam reached the room, Dean was getting their bags out of the car.

“I call first shower” Dean called smiling at the look on Sam’s face, clearly objecting to the idea.

“Dude! I’m covered in more vamp blood than you are and I stink”

“Tough break Sammy” Dean quipped “I’m the oldest, plus I called it”.

“Jerk” said Sam, unlocking the door and heading inside, hearing Dean reply “Bitch” behind him.

The room was nothing special, faded wall paper, small table covered in vinyl, a kitchenette, bathroom, an old looking green couch and the bed with a terrible floral quilt set.

“Home sweet home” Sam commented, kicking off his boots, grabbing himself a beer and sitting down. Dean dropped the bags by the end of the bed and took his shoes and jacket off, getting himself a beer too.

“Can you believe Garth was that fucking stupid?” Dean asked Sam incredulously as he shrugged his jacket off and wiggled out of his boots.

“I know! What the hell was that about?” Sam replied “Idiot almost got himself killed!”

“He’s not normally like that, even though he’s a nerd, he is a better hunter than that” Dean said.

“Whatever it was, at least we managed to get him out in once piece”

“Could’ve been a lot fucking worse though” Dean huffed. He took a long swig of his beer and made towards the bathroom “I’m gonna go wash up Sammy”

“Mmhmm” Sam absently acknowledged as Dean closed the door “Wait hey! Don’t use all the hot water!”

Sam shook his head as he heard Dean laugh, Sam was going to be having a cold shower, he thought. He relaxed a little further on the couch and pulled out his phone, putting on some music, the kind he knew Dean hated and started to unwind. His muscles were sore and tight, he knew there was a big bruise forming on his right shoulder where one of the vamps threw him into a wall.

Finishing his beer, he walked into the kitchen for lack of a better word and opened the fridge, grabbing himself another cold one. He heard the shower stop, ‘about friggen time’ he thought to himself and shuffled over to the bed. He took off his jacket and button up shirt and then his socks, getting ready to use the bathroom.

Sam looked up as the bathroom door opened, Dean wandered out, towel wrapped firmly around himself. Sam couldn’t help giving his older brother a once over, he’d seen Dean without a shirt on, or any clothes for that matter, often enough, but was surprised at how lean he was looking. His brother had always been well muscled, strong arms, big chest, tanned smooth skin and powerful legs, but now Sam could see the formation of Abs, something his brother didn’t normally have. Dean was by no means fat, all the time on the road recently, diving back into hunting, guns blazing, seemed to have stripped most of his body fat, Sam thought he looked pretty damn good.

“Take a photo why don’t you Sammy?” Dean mocked him, obviously Sam had been staring a bit too long.

“As if! I see your ugly mug often enough” Sam shot back “I was just gonna ask if you’ve been working out or something?”

“What?!” Dean’s head tilted down, looking at his chest, then looking back at Sam, green eyes piercing him “Why would you ask that?”

“Geeze Dean, settle the fuck down” Sam laughed “Was gonna say whatever you’re doin’ keep it up”

“Oh” he said a little taken aback “whatever dude, that’s weird. Go have your shower”

Sam chuckled as he walked to the bathroom, thinking what a dweeb his brother could be at times.

After a long shower, Sam’s muscles were beginning to relax, he could feel the fatigue kicking in more with the heat from the water. He hopped out of the shower and dried himself off, bed was calling him, something shocking. He exited the bathroom heading for his bag, Dean was laying on the bed in a pair sweats, looking as though he could drift off any moment. His eyes followed Sam around the room, taking in his massive frame, defined and muscled arms with veins tracing up his forearms, Sam’s chiselled torso, wide chest, his eyes trailed downwards over the tanned skin, stopping at the top of the towel, he had to admire Sam’s physique, he even had the “V” carved out too. Sam fished out some sweats also, dropping his towel he leant over to put them down.

“Woah Sammy!” Dean yelled “A little more warning next time, c’mon!”

“Well why were you looking in my direction? What did you think was gonna happen?” Sam asked sardonically looking at his brother.

“I dunno…just…fucking say something next time” Dean said, looking away from him. When Sam had dropped his towel, Dean had copped an eyeful of his brother’s firm ass and when he leant over to pull a leg through, he’d seen a large set of low hanging balls and fairly sizeable dick, maybe what they say about tall guys is true, Dean thought to himself.

Dean gave himself a little mental shake, also a small physical one for good measure and manoeuvred his body under the sheets, letting out a little sigh as the warmth of the blanket enveloped him.

“I’m so fucking beat” a groggy Dean said, sleep tugging at him. “Hurry up Sam, I wanna sleep”

“Alright” he heard his brother huff, a waft of cooler air hit his skin as Sam pulled back the covers and slid into the bed next to him, instantly he could feel warmth radiating off the body beside him, he heard the click of the lamp next to Sam and darkness set in, he rolled over, his back to Sam.

“I better not wake up with you spooning me” he mumbled, almost asleep, he felt the bed jostle, Sam was laughing.

“You’d be the little spoon”

“Jerk”

“Bitch” Sam said as he finally got himself comfortable “Night Dean”

***

Sam awoke, bleary eyed and resenting his bladder, when he managed to fully open his eyes, he noted that it was still dark, he mustn’t have been asleep for more than a few hours, he quickly tapped his phone, sure enough, it was only 3:12am, knowing it was useless, he got up and made his way toward the bathroom to relieve himself.

Finishing up and flushing the toilet, he shuffled his way back to the bed, still under the shroud of sleep, so it took him a while to work out what it was he could hear, it was Dean. As he slid back into the bed, resting his head his arm as he lay on his back, he heard his brother…Moaning? At least that’s what it sounded like.

Turning his head to the left, he could see in the dim light of the room, his brothers body, the sheets thrown off him, moving around in his sleep. Must be having a nightmare, Sam thought to himself as he turned his head back.

“Mmmmm, yeah….like that babe” Deans voice murmured from beside him “take it all in”

Sam had to slap a hand against his mouth to stop from waking Dean up, his shoulders shook a little as he laughed, Dean was having a sex dream! Sam couldn’t believe it, in all the time they had been on the road, he’d never heard him have one, then again, Dean didn’t seem to have had much luck pulling the ladies lately, they’d been pretty busy, probably just some pent up tension Sam figured.

A loud gravely moan escaped Dean as he wiggled in the bed, repositioning himself and a hand falling on his chest

“Ungh..so…mmmhmm” Dean moaned again, this time a little louder.

 Sam lay there listening to his brother, wondering who Dean was banging in his dream. He looked over at Dean again, his face scrunched up a little, hand on his chest and the waist band of his sweats seemed to have shimmied down some, Sam could see some of Dean’s exposed excitement. As dean shifted himself again in the bed, his foot moved and made contact with Sam’s, just as he let out another particularly guttural groan, causing a wave of warmth through Sam’s body and his cock gave a large twitch.

Sam couldn’t for the life of him understand why this was having such and effect on him, hearing Dean moan and pant in his sleep, he couldn’t take his eyes of his brother’s body as the dream seemed to intensify, maybe it was because he was half asleep and hadn’t seen any action himself, apart from solo action, for a while too.  Sam tentatively moved his foot again, gaining more contact with Dean’s, the shudder running through his body causing his dick to harden more. Apparently it had an effect on Dean too, because he let out a soft whimper and wriggled his body so that he was next to Sam, skin on skin, the warmth of Dean sent another round of fire through Sam’s body.

“Oh fuck….like that…nice..slow” Dean’s dream seemed to be deepening even more and his breathing was getting heavier. Sam watched on, getting hornier by the second, finally he slipped a hand inside his waist band and pulled out his cock, slowly stroking himself, watching his brother’s hand slide down his torso and back up again, giving the occasional moan. As Sam stroked himself, long and slow, precum leaking and giving a bit more lubrication, he could help but picture what Dean would look like during sex. His naked frame leaning over some chick in bed, pushing himself in and out of her, the muscles on his back rippling as his tight ass flexed with each thrust. Sam started pumping himself a little faster, he was so horny now that if he didn’t get off, he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

Dean’s head turned as he gave a particularly large moan and landed on Sam’s bulging bicep, near his armpit and Sam froze. He didn’t want to wake him up, he could even begin to think what would happen if Dean came to and saw Sam jerking off in bed with him… could he roll Dean away without him waking up? Dean however, was not waking up anytime soon and the close contact between the two seemed to have translated into his dream, because Dean’s moans raised in volume and he snuggled closer into Sam. He could feel Deans breath on his skin and it was driving him wild, he needed to finish this soon.

Sam looked down at his horny, sleeping brother, his eyes tracing the curves of his muscles, down until he stopped on Dean’s lower abs, there was a pooling of precum, a slow stream leaking out of Dean’s cock. He slowly moved his arm out from under Dean, bringing it level with his brother’s waist, he hovered there a moment, worried about what might happen if Dean woke up.

“Fuck it” he thought to himself, “I’m already through the rabbit hole” reaching out, he slowly pulled the front of Dean’s sweat pants, so that he could see his brother’s equipment. He had seen Dean naked before and knew he was well equipped, but this was different, seeing it hard, it was thick! Sam reached out and grasped Dean’s cock, admiring its girth and slowly started to jerk him off, there was an instant intake of breath next to his ear, he paused, worrying that he had woken dean up.

“Mmm babe, keep going” Dean’s husky, sleepy voice prompted, Sam figured, or hoped, he was still asleep and continued. The precum leaking from his brother was slicking his cock up well, soon enough he had a rhythm going, the moaning in his ear was increasing in frequency, which turned Sam on even more, he was stroking both of them at the same time, he could feel the tightness in his balls and the tingle creeping thorough his legs, he knew it wasn’t long until he would let go. He picked up the speed on Dean, while maintaining his own pace, he wanted to blow at the same time, or as close to.

“Ohhhh…I’m gonna…” he heard next to him and he knew Dean was there, giving him a few more quick strokes, Deans back arched and Sam could feel his load blow, squirts shooting over the both of them, the feeling of Dean’s cum landing on him was enough to send him over the edge, he bit down hard on his lip to stop from screaming as he emptied  onto himself, time after time he felt warm cum plaster his abs, he thought it was never going to stop. Finally his orgasm finished and he was utterly spent, his body drained of energy. Removing his hand from Dean and pulling his pants up a little, he released a deep breath and pulled his own pants back on and bringing his hand up to his head, he was about to put it behind him when he realised it was covered in Dean’s cum, deciding it would be best to clean himself off before trying to sleep again, he made to move when he felt Dean’s hand close around his wrist.

His hear dropped and his entire body froze, what the fuck was he meant to do? How was he meant to explain this to him, explain that he just got caught up in the moment? Jerking his brother off? Dean was going to go berserk! Deciding to face the music, he turned his head towards Dean, who was awake and looking directly at Sam. He  made to open his mouth, to try and offer some kind of explanation, Dean’s head moved forward, scaring Sam into silence, he watched as Dean bought his face right up against Sam’s hand, then, completely dumbfounding him, Dean opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out to Sam’s fingers. Dean’s tongue lapping up the left over cum on Sam’s hand, slowly, deliberately, Dean never broke eye contact as he felt the warm of his brother’s mouth close around his fingers, seductively sucking on each finger in turn, Sam’s cock began to twitch again, he couldn’t believe what was happening. Dean finished cleaning Sam’s hand and lowered it, Dean lay back on the pillow, looking up and Sam:

“Go get cleaned up and come back to bed” Dean instructed Sam, who managed to close his mouth finally and nod. Getting up out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom, pausing at the door to look at Dean:

“When….?” He began to ask.

“Since you came back from the bathroom” Dean answered.

“Huh” Sam pondered briefly before heading into the bathroom to clean up.

 


	2. I Get Off

Sam was stretched out on his bed with his headphones in, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. It was a little over a week ago since his and Dean’s little tryst in the hotel room and things had been tense between the two. The next morning Dean didn’t look at him once as he busied himself with packing their bags, tearing out of the hotel room getting them on the road as quickly as possible. He’d looked straight ahead, eyes never moving from the road the entire drive back to the bunker.

Sam didn’t try to broach the issue with him, he was completely confused about the whole incident himself. Try as he might, he wasn’t able to shake it from his mind. He’d felt such lust and arousal towards Dean that night, watching his brothers half-naked body move in his sleep, the slight sheen of sweat coating his smooth body. When he thought about the way Dean’s body reacted to his touch, the sound of his heavy breathing, it sent another wave of desire coursing through him, his cock twitching in response.

It was enough to drive him insane, since they had returned to the bunker, Dean had kept his interactions with Sam to a minimum. They would cross paths in the morning when getting themselves a coffee or breakfast. When it came to actual conversations, Dean kept it as brief as possible. One word sentences normally, “food”, “beer” or “out” whenever he left the bunker to restock their supplies.

So here he was, laying on his bed trying to lose himself to the riffs of the guitar solo blaring through his headphones, without much luck. He thrummed his fingers against his hip in time with the music for another minute or so, deciding finally, to give up.

He had been cooped up in his room for about three hours and was beginning to get restless. Unlocking his phone, he pulled his headphones out and paused the track. Maybe a long hot shower would do him some good, it might at least ease the tension coiled in his muscles.

Making his way to the bathroom, he passed Dean’s room, the door was closed just like it had been every time he’d passed since they returned.  He had no idea what his older brother was thinking, how he felt about what the two of them had briefly shared. Sam recalled how Dean had looked at him directly in the eyes, desire aflame behind his own as he had cleaned Sam’s hand of his come that night. Dean must’ve felt the same inexplicable attraction that night right? After all, Dean had said he was awake from the moment Sam returned to the bed. Maybe he was just incredibly horny that night, or lonely, a combination of both?

Sam wished Dean would open up about the incident, he felt as though he was going to explode if it wasn’t talked about soon. As he thought about it, he wondered how that conversation could possibly even begin?

“So hey, I know were brothers, but I think we need to talk about how I jerked you off while you were ‘asleep’ and how afterwards you looked at me like all you wanted to do was fuck me for hours on end” Sam gave a short snort of laughter at the prospect of trying to have _that_ conversation. What happened was going to be a typical Winchester “don’t talk, lock it up and bury it deep down, but for God’s sake don’t talk about it” moment. Sam figured things would eventually return too normal, once both of the men were able to maintain eye contact again.

The water was hot and relaxing, he could feel the stiffness slowly drain from his muscles as he stood under the water, letting it cascade along his firm back. Neither he or Dean could ever completely work out how the bunker managed to sustain indefinite hot water, or electricity that they didn’t have to pay for, but right now he took his time under the water, grateful for it.

The coolness of the body wash made his skin prickle as he lathered himself up with, running slow circles along his chest, pressing down firmly on the hard muscles beneath his skin, eventually working his way down the carved torso and obliques. It felt good. The warmth of the water combined with the sweet smell of the body wash was going a long way, he felt more relaxed than he had since they returned.

Sam finished washing himself, stretching his body under the water, causing his muscles to flex obscenely as the water rinsed the remaining foam from his skin. He leant against the shower wall, letting out a deep breath and allowed his mind to wander, thinking of nothing in particular.

 

The shower had been running for the better part of twenty minutes now, grumbling to himself, Dean got up off the bed, making toward the door to check that Sam was ok. He had barely spoken to his brother in the last week, Dean was awash with confusion unable to make sense of the feelings that continued to stir within him about his brother.

Dean wasn't sure what had made him do it. He'd heard Sam get up to go to the bathroom in the early hours of the morning, the mattress shifting as his brother’s weight lifted from the bed and shuffled towards the bathroom.

Under the fog of sleep, Dean heard the splash of water as Sam emptied his bladder. I wonder if he's hard because he's just woken up? He’d thought to himself, it was an odd thing to question at this hour of the morning, particularly about his brother. As the image of Sam’s hardness flashed in his mind, his body reacted in the strangest of ways. Picturing Sam’s large hand gripping the length of himself sent a thrill down Dean's spine, he felt himself harden almost instantly at the thought, followed by the wet sensation of his precome leaking against his skin.

Whether it was because he was half asleep he didn't know, but a multitude of images of Sam ran through his mind, each one more arousing than the last.

He closed his eyes, losing himself to the sensations flooding his body, unknowingly moaning out loud. He was dimly aware that Sam had returned to the bed, his skin registering the influx of heat that radiated from the big man. Dean should've cared that he was being vocal about how turned on he was, be he didn't and that send a new wave of fire coursing through him, his cock pulsing in response making his leg stretch out of its own accord.

It was then that the flash of heat hit him as he made contact with Sam’s leg, nothing major, a graze really, but it was enough to flare the already hot desire within. A moan escapes him before he can stop it, his already lustful thoughts of his brother changed, deepened, suddenly there was nothing he needed more than the touch of Sam, to feel skin on skin.

More contact came, this time from Sam, he took a sudden breath as the foreign feeling escalated inside him, surrendering himself to the visions his mind conjured for him. Sam’s lips on his skin, working his way down his neck and chest. His younger brothers body pushed against him, taught muscles pressing hard into him. His hazel eyes looking up at him along the length of his body as his mouth opened and swallows him down.

It was all becoming too much for Dean, it had been far too long since he had been with a woman, he was in desperate need of release. He knew he was going to have to wait until Sam had fallen asleep again before he could head to the bathroom and take care of himself.

The warmth of Sam's large hand closing around his hardness sent Dean's need to the next level, his brothers gentle glide up and down his cock sent heat ripping through his body. His breath quickened as Sam bough him closer and closer to the edge, his whole body vibrating with the need for release.

Then it came, the tingle moving its way up his legs, his balls tightening. He could feel the bed jiggle as Sam stroked himself in time with Dean, the realisation that Sam was jerking off too crashed through him and that was all he needed. He didn't care that he moaned loudly as he felt his come leave him, each throb of his cock felt like absolute bliss.

He felt his Sam's body stiffen, a sharp exhale of breath leaves his lungs and he knew Sam had come, the thought of satisfying him. He opened his eyes, Sam's face inches from his own.

Sam made to move from the bed, Dean's hand reaching out to stop him. He could see the white globs of his own cum on Sam's hand, a look of fear upon his face. He locked eyes with him, stoking the embers of his need inside him. Leaning forward he flicked out his tongue, cleaning the excess off the large digits, it wasn't unpleasant, he had tasted himself before, every guy had tried it at least once. Whether it was his post orgasm bliss or the haze of sleep that drive him, he didn't know, but he took his time cleaning Sam's hand. Once satisfied, he told Sam to go and clean up and return to bed.

 

Since then, Dean had tried his hardest to keep the contact between them to an absolute minimum. He was struggling to process the fact that not only had another man bought him to orgasm, but it was his brother and that was wrong. He knew that it shouldn't have been possible, humans were mostly wired to be attracted to the opposite sex, granted now there were a lot of people who were attracted to the same sex, but not the same gene pool. Try as he might to tell himself not to, his eyes couldn't help but wander over Sam's large frame during the few instances that they had been in the same room, wondering how the firmness of Sam's body would feel in his hands or beneath his body. Each time it happened, he gave himself a mental shake and hurried out of the room.

He reached the large open plan bathroom of the bunker, stopping at the doorway, his eyes moving around the room trying to discern Sam's location. Finally, they came to a stop as he saw his brothers naked body leaning against the shower.

Dean's breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. Sam’s muscled frame was relaxed, glistening as the water ran along his body, wet hair plastered against his head, eyes closed and face relaxed. Dean watched followed the flow of the water as it ran over his head, down his shoulders and back, he wondered how soft the skin of his brother’s firm ass would feel in his hands.

The tightness of his underwear stretching around his lengthening dick bought him back to reality. He sook himself, tearing his eyes away from the sight, knowing Sam could catch him staring at any second and he was not prepared to have that conversation. Deciding that it was a stupid idea to come and check on Sam in the first place, he turned and fled back to his room, he was in dire need of vast quantities of alcohol.

Sam turned his head to break the flow of water running over him, wiped the water from his face and opened his eyes, just in time to see the back of his brother’s body as he turned away, walking down the hall.

Well shit. How long had been standing there staring at him in the shower? He hadn't made a noise the entire time and Sam wondered what had been running through his mind. Sam felt giddy at the thought of dean watching him naked under the water. Had Dean watched him as he washed his body slowly? Did it excite him? A small part of him wished that Dean had joined him in the shower.

It didn't look like life in the bunker was going to return too normal anytime soon.

 

***

Another few awkward weeks passed. The tension had eased a little, but it definitely wasn't completely gone when Charlie had arrived, out of the blue.

It was a welcome relief to the Winchesters when she had appeared on a Wednesday afternoon, saying that she had missed the boys considerably and wanted to drop by for a few days. She had been very lonely since the last time she had seen them and was trying to adjust to life on the run, she had the up most respect for the boys and congratulated then on managing it for so long.

It was Friday night and the trio were relaxing in the main room of the bunker, engaged in conversation, feeling happy and content. Charlie had cooked an amazing dinner for them all, stifling Dean's protests about getting pizza, saying that they needed a real meal for a change.

Sam had managed to hook up the iPod dock to the speakers and they were now trading stories over beers while music played softly in the back ground. Dean was feeling more at ease then he had in weeks and judging by the look on Sam's face, he was too. The need to avoid each other’s gaze seemed to have disappeared under Charlie's presence.

As the night wore on, the beers flowed more freely, the atmosphere in the bunker was at its peak, laughter echoing through the halls. Sam was at the tail end of his story about when Dean had been impersonated by a shapeshifter, causing him to soar up the list on the FBI’s most wanted list, Charlie hanging on every word, when Dean returned to the table, a bottle of tequila and shot glasses in hand.

“Oh hell no!” Sam protested as Dean held the bottle up wiggling his eyebrows “last time I drank tequila with you I was sick for days!”

“Dude! You were sixteen!” Dean replied laughing “I was trying to see how drunk I could get you”

“Yeah well, it worked” Sam replied “I think that's when I grasped the concept of a hangover”

“Oh, do you remember how angry Dad was when he got home from his hunt?” Asked Dean, his body rocking with laughter.

“You had to tell him you'd managed to give me food poising!” Sam said laughing, it had been a while since he had thought about it.

“He was so pissed because we couldn't leave in case you threw up in the car!”

“Was it really that bad?” Charlie asked the pair, a wide smile on her face.

“I thought I was dying” Sam replied, wiping the tears of laughter from his face.

Dean poured each of them a very full shot of tequila, passing one to Charlie and Sam in turn and raising his own.

“To John Winchester” he toasted

“To John” the other two replied, downing the alcohol.

“Jesus!” Sam choked as the alcohol burned it was down his throat and warming his chest “just as bad as I remember”

“You're just a light weight” Charlie jibed as she down the second shot Dean had poured her without a fuss.

Dean looked at Charlie, then back to Sam before bursting out laughing again.

“You need to come over more often Charlie” he said, giving her a small nudge with his shoulder.

“I'll work on it” she promised, sipping her beer.

 

The night wore on in a blur of alcohol, laughter and music, the vibe between them all was calm. The bottle of tequila was half empty, an army of empty beer bottles littered the table, they were going to feel it in the morning, but right now they might as well enjoy it.

Dean was sitting on the couch, legs resting on the table in front of him, beer in hand watching Sam and Charlie dancing. The warm buzz of alcohol had well and truly settled itself inside him, all the concerns and mutterings of his mind gone for the time being.

He smiled to himself, taking a swig of his beer as he watched Sam sway in time with Charlie to the music, arms wrapped around her tightly. The two looked completely at ease as they slow danced drunkenly on the spot, occasionally giggling.

Dean's eyes took stock of Sam as he danced, the way his hips swayed, locked against Charlie's. He wondered how the warmth of Sam's body would feel pressed against his, how Sam's muscles would feel rolling against Dean with arms closed around him. He felt a familiar twinge in his crotch, the memory of that night replaying itself in his mind as he felt a flush of desire run through him.

The pair revolved slowly on the spot, lost in the music, Charlie's head pressed against Sam's chest, eyes closed and gentle smile on her lips. Dean felt a pang of guilt at the sight, he loved her like a sister and he'd felt bad for her, knowing that he and Sam were partly to blame for her current life. She harboured no ill will towards them, Dean knew that, though he could help feeling responsible and he knew Sam felt the same. If she ever needed their help, the brothers would be there as quickly as the impala could allow.

As they turned around again, Sam’s eyes locked onto the green pair staring at him, he could see the small frown of guilt on Dean's face, he knew he was thinking the same thing. He smiled gently, nodding at Dean as he gave Charlie a small squeeze. The song reached its end and Sam took Charlie's hand in his own, pulling her arm up and spinning her softly. He quickly reached his arm, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her back into him as she almost toppled over.

“Whoops” Charlie giggled, placing a hand on her face “head spins”

“That's probably enough for you for tonight” Sam chuckled releasing her

“Um… yeah” she agreed “time for me to go to bed”

She gave Sam a hug and wandered over to where Dean was sitting, leaning down and giving him a tight hug before bidding the brother good night.

Dean smiled as he watched Charlie leave, glad for her company. Once he'd heard the door of her room close, his attention turned back to Sam. Another low key song had started playing, Sam was still standing, his body slowly moving to the beat as he took a swig of his beer. Dean was suddenly very aware of the fact that it was now just the two of them, the space seemed quite small without Charlie there, acting as a makeshift buffer. That feeling was starting rear its head again, deepening in the pit of his stomach.

Sam’s gaze lifted from the floor, Dean was watching him from across the room. His eyes met Dean's, the intensity of the green eyes sent a shiver down his spine, his breath catching in his throat, almost afraid to break the contact. Behind the alcohol, Sam could see something stirring in Dean's eyes, causing an almost imperceptible shift between the two.

Dean shifted in his seat repositioning his body, Sam watched as Dean's hand unconsciously ghosted its way down his body, settling on his crotch, his thumb slowly caressing the denim. Dean's eyes never left Sam's as his tongue ran along his bottom lip, a silent acceptance of their need speed between the two.

He knew it was probably the booze lowering his inhibitions, but Sam knew that right now what he needed was Dean, _all_ of him, he wanted to race over to the couch and surrender himself to him. The pair stayed locked in a silent standoff, both frozen for fear that if they moved, the other one might bolt out of the room.

Sam grew frustrated with the situation, he knew what Dean wanted, moving slowly as not to startle him, he made his way to the iPod dock. Thumbing his way through the list of artists, he stopped when he reached “H”, opening their album and pressing play on the track. He could feel Dean's eyes watching him as the opening drum and guitars began to play, he slowly spun around on the spot, locking eyes with Dean once more.

Sam let his body begin to move with the music, slowly wiggling his hips from side to side as the beat began to sink in, his hands slowly tracing his body as the gravelly voice of the lead singer started.

_You don't know that I know,_   
_You watch me every night_   
_And I just can't resist the urge_   
_To stand here in the light_   
_Your greedy eyes upon me_   
_And then I come undone_   
_And I could close the curtains_   
_But this too much fun_

Dean’s body shuddered as the lyrics of the song Sam played wound their way into his brain, Sam knew that he had been watching him in the shower. As he watched Sam move his body, he could feel his own body react in response. As the chorus of the song started, realisation crashed through him as the seduction and intent was conveyed by the singer.

_I get off on you_   
_Getting off on me_   
_I give you what you want_   
_But nothing is for free_   
_It's a give and take_   
_Kinda life we make_   
_When your line is crossed_   
_I get off_   
_I get off_

Sam could see the words take hold of Dean, the comprehension dawning in his eyes. He wanted Dean to know it was ok, that he wasn't alone in how he was feeling. He bought his arms up above his head as the next verse rolled on, hunching his shoulders slightly and rolling his hips back and forth, grinding the air in front of him.

_So much left unspoken_   
_Between the two of us_   
_It's so much more exciting_   
_To look when you can touch_   
_You could say I am different_   
_And maybe I'm a freak_   
_But I know how to twist ya_   
_To bring you to your knees_

The meaning of the lyrics wasn’t lost on Dean, Sam could see his chest rising and falling hard. His tongue running over his lip time and again, he could see the need building up in him and his own body was vibrating just as much. Dean's thumb was still rubbing his crotch, but Sam could see the change, the bulge had grown considerably, Sam pictured the precome oozing from Dean's slit into his briefs. He closed his eyes and allowed his hips to grind harder as the chorus chimed in.

_I get off on you_   
_Getting off on me_   
_I give you what you want_   
_But nothing is for free_   
_It's a give and take_   
_Kinda life we make_   
_When your line is crossed_   
_I get off_   
_I get off_

Dean had never seen Sam dace before, the way he managed to move his large body so seductively was amazing. Dean watched as the tall man lost himself to the music and the lust inside him. His cock had hardened and was pushing desperately against his underwear, needing release. The gyration of Sam’s hips sent thrills through his body, he wanted to reach out and grab his hips and pull them onto him. As the next chorus began, Sam’s eyes opened finding Dean’s filled with a dark lust that made him gulp and he slowly sauntered his way towards him.

_But you don't know_   
_But you can't see_   
_It's what you forgive_   
_Out here for me_

_I get off on you_   
_Getting off on me_   
_I give you what you want_   
_Yeah_

Sam came to a stop in front of Dean, allowing his leg to rest against Dean’s, looking down at his brother on the couch. The older man was looking up at him with a desperation he hadn’t seen before, he was sweating slightly with desire, clearly needed Sam right now. He couldn’t deny himself anymore, his body screaming for Dean’s warm touch, he slowly stripped off his plaid shirt casting it aside. With deliberate slowness he lifted his leg over Dean’s, placing his knee beside his hip, allowing it to brush against him. Looking down into the green eyes he rested his large hands on Dean’s shoulders, bringing his other leg onto the couch and slowly resting his ass on his lap.

_I get off on you_   
_Getting off on me_   
_I give you what you want_   
_But nothing is for free_   
_It's a give and take_   
_Kinda life we make_   
_When your line is crossed_   
_I get off_   
_I get off_

Dean made an audible gasp when the heat of Sam rested on him, permeating the denim between them. Sam slowly began to grind against his crotch with the song, jolting his cock with each slow thrust. He could see the muscles on Sam’s body flex against the fabric of his tight fitting black tee, raising his hands, he settled them on Sam’s moving hips firmly, his fingers sliding under the fabric, resting in skin above his waistband.

The heat was intense, Sam felt it rip through him as Dean’s digits came to rest on his skin, causing him to stop grinding. The small contact had changed the atmosphere in the room once again, it was no longer about seduction or admission of feelings, now it was pure, unadulterated lust. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest he was sure Dean could hear it above the music around them. Sam’s eyes hadn’t left Dean’s from the moment he lowered himself into his lap, the electricity still firing between the two.

Before he knew what he was doing, he’d lent forward as Dean craned his neck further up and their lips met. The feeling was softer than Dean had imagined, the roughness of Sam’s stubble against his chin excited him. He allowed his lips to part as he felt the probing tongue pushing against his mouth, allowing the warm intrusion. He could taste the beer on Sam’s tongue as it roamed his mouth exploring, slowly massaging his own tongue, breath warm against his skin.

Sam felt the grip on his hips tighten as the kiss deepened, driven by the need to feel as much of the other as possible. His hand slid up Dean’s neck and behind his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss, his fingers tight against Dean’s skull. His cock was throbbing like no tomorrow, he needed to feel Dean around the length of it. Dean’s tongue became more instant and Sam surrendered control allowing him to dominate the kiss now. Dean growled in triumph as he got what he wanted, the vibrations passing between the two battling mouths.

After a while Sam broke the kiss and came up for air, panting, resting his forehead against Dean’s, finding the green eyes staring back at him. Dean’s breathing was just as laboured as Sam's, his pupils blown side with lust. They stayed there, staring into each other as the final chorus rang out leaving nothing but the sound of their breathing.

“Sammy….” Dean began to say before he was silenced by the crushing force of Sam's lips on his.

“Please Dean…” He pleaded, his voice almost breaking “just…for tonight?”

“This…. I dunno what to do Sammy….”

“It's ok” Sam comforted, leaning down and trailing soft kissing along Dean's jaw “I've got you”

Dean looked up at his brother, hazel eyes melting the last of his resistance. He pulled Sam into another fierce kiss, an approving groan issues from Sam in response.

Sam lifted himself off Dean's lap, the loss of heat almost drove him back down but he resisted, gripping Dean's hand in his own, he pulled him upright.

“C’mon” Sam said gently, leading Dean out of the trim and down the hall toward his bedroom.

As thy entered Dean was acutely aware of how much the room smelt like Sam, he'd never noticed it before, it drove his already heightened senses wild. He spun Sam around and pushed him down onto the bed, a small gasp escaping his brother before he crawled on top of him. He felt as Sam's arms wrapped around him, forcing their bodies closer. Sam's lips found his neck, planting wet kisses, working his way up to his mouth.

Sam began to grind into Dean, he could feel Dean's cock digging into his thigh through the denim. As Dean's hand fisted his hair and tugged his head back, he felt the hot breath of Dean against his neck, his body arched in response sending a renewed wave of lust through him. His hands worked quickly, stripping Dean's shirt and his own, Dean growled as their bodies pressed against each other, the feeling of skin on skin.

Dean could barely control himself, the feeling of Sam’s hands roaming against his back was intoxicating, a burning need to have Sam’s naked body beneath his intensified with each passing moment. He bit down softly on the flesh of Sam’s shoulder, the fingers on his back curled and dug into him.

“Fuuuuck!” he heard Sam exhale as he rutted harder against him “Dean…. need….”

Sam’s voice trailed off as Deans teeth locked onto his shoulder again, his tongue swirling against the hot skin. His hand slid down his younger brother’s stomach stopping briefly at the waist band of his jeans before sliding under, Dean’s hand softly curling around Sam’s cock. He heard a whimper escape Sam as he slowly moved his hand up and down, his precome coating the length, the warm tightness of Dean’s hand caused Sam to grip the bed spread and throw his head back.

“You’re so warm Sammy” Dean breathed into his shoulder, his body trembling “is it ok? Feel good?”

“Mmmhmm” was the only response he could muster, his brain was too overloaded with the feeling of Dean stroking him, his body pinned down by the older man and the patches of flesh burning under Dean's roaming tongue.

His hands slid down Dean's back, feelings the muscles ripple under his touch, making Dean quiver, as he reached the top of his jeans he slowly dragged his way around the hips coming to rest at Dean's zipper.

The movement didn't go unnoticed, Dean pulled his hungry mouth away from Sam's shoulder to look him in the eyes. Sam's hands halted, trembling slightly as he waited for permission to proceed, Dean's eyes held him a moment longer before giving him a shaky nod. His hands made quick work of the button and zipper, Dean lifted himself off Sam's body long enough for him to wiggle out of his jeans and underwear, his cock throbbing as the cold air hit his skin. Sam made an audible moan at the sight of Dean's now free hardness, excited and thick, a steady stream of precome leaking from his dick, pooling on Sam's stomach.

He shed himself of his own remaining clothes quickly, his eyes cast down as he lay back down under Dean, a sudden shyness spread though him and he was unable to meet Dean's eyes. He felt the shift of his brother’s weight as he leaned back into Sam, their skin meeting and fire ripping through both of them. A passionate kiss, sloppy and driven by need enveloped the pair, Dean's hand resuming its slow motion on his cock.

Dean's mouth began to trail its way down his body, goose bumps prickling along Sam's skin with each kiss, as his mouth came to a stop, hovering over his cock. Looking down he saw Dean's green eyes staring up the Le goth of his body, mouth open slightly warm breath ghosting against his skin.

Ever so slowly, Dean's tongue snakes out of his mouth and licked the length of his cock, brushing softly on the underside of his swollen head. Sam moaned deeply and twisted his hands in the sheets once more.

Taking it as a good sign, Dean opened his mouth and licked his lips before wrapping them around Sam and running his tongue up and down. He felt Sam's whole body shudder beneath him, causing his cock to twitch violently. He adjusted to the strange sensation of having another man in his mouth, he could taste Sam's excitement as he slowly began to work his way up and down. Deans tongue licked every inch of Sam as he bobbed up and down, eliciting moan after moan from Sam, he'd never done anything like this before, but judging by the way Sam's hands curled through his hair he was doing a good job.

He slowly came off the full length of Sam and started tightly sucking the swollen head as his hand glided up and down his own cock, he had to stop several times as he bought himself to the brink. He could hear Sam's breathing quicken and he was suddenly being pulled off the warm flesh, his eyes looking up and meeting Sam's, his eyes focused intently on his own.

“Fuck Dean!” Sam said panting “too good… Don't want it over yet”

Dean smiled wickedly and let his tongue run over the head a few times as Sam’s body jerked in response.

“Dean, please” he begged “I…I want you”

“You've got me” Dean replied a little confused

“No” Sam pulled Dean up flush with him, pulling him into a deep kiss before breaking apart “No… I _want_ you…”

Understanding washed through Dean, his hand slowly moving past his balls, a finger coming to rest lightly against his entrance.

“Are…Are you sure?” Dean gasped, barely able to control himself.

Sam nodded quickly, his hand reaching to the nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube.

“Definitely!” He said quickly kissing Dean again softly.

“You'll tell me if I hurt you?” He asked, a frown crossing his face

“Just…take it slow”

Dean took the bottle of lube as he gave Sam a quick kiss before moving down to rest between Sam's legs, his knees opening to give Dean a full view of his pink hole.

He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, coating them and placing a finger on Sam's hole. Sam swallowed and gave Dean a quick nod of approval. He slowly pushed his way inside Sam, he was almost undone on the spot at the heat and tightness of Sam.

The burn immediately flared inside Sam, he clenched down on Dean's digit instinctively, a moan escaping Dean. He took a few deep breaths and forced his body to relax, he felt the pain lessen as the finger slid deeper inside him, gently begging to move back and forth. As foreign as the feeling was, it felt good, he knew his brother was taking his time, wanting to make sure Sam was prepared. After a few minutes Sam nodded, indicating for Dean to slide another finger in.

Dean's eyes wandered over Sam as he worked his next finger into him, his brothers body squirming at his touch. He reached out and gripped Sam in his other hand, slowly stroking him, the noises escaping Sam turned him on even more, the flow of precome leaking from him increased. He curled his fingers inside Sam, gently grazing a spot inside.

“FUCK!” Sam all but screamed as the fingers brushed against his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through his body unlike he'd never known. He felt Dean freeze immediately.

“Sam?” He asked, concern laced his features, clearly worried he'd hurt him.

“M’good” Sam rasped, pushing himself further into Dean's fingers “do that…again”

Dean's fingers rubbed against the spot again and the feeling tore through Sam once more, his whole body arching off the bed, he almost came on the spot.

“Good huh?” Dean asked as he felt his brother ride his fingers, a smile spreading across his face.

“Mmmmm” Sam bit his lip and nodded, his fingers coiling in the sheets.

Dean chuckled to himself as he redoubled his efforts, he was moving in and out of Sam quickly, making sure to brush against the bundle of nerves periodically, causing Sam to thrash against the bed. He put a third finger inside, letting Sam rock back and forth, until at last he opened his eyes and locked gazes with him.

“Need you… _now_ ”

The lust that accompanied those words drove Dean into action. His fingers withdrew and he quickly coated himself with lube, positioning himself against Sam, he eased a small amount of himself into Sam.

A sharp intake of breath from Sam let Dean know that he was adjusting to his girth, he stilled himself, feeling the unbelievable tightness of Sam around him. Sam's legs wrapped around his own and he felt a soft squeeze of permission and he slowly eased himself further in, Sam's eyes never leaving his until he came to rest completely inside.

As Dean finished easing in, Sam relaxed around the fullness, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Dean's cock was throbbing inside him, each pulse another wave of lust.

“You…you can move” he whispered to him.

Dean nodded leaning down to kiss him passionately, tongues roaming again battling for control, Sam made an ungodly moan into Dean's mouth as his thrusting began, clenching around Dean's width, both of them panting with the new sensations.

Dean's thrusting increased, each time he almost pulled out and dove back into Sam, he hit the spot that drove Sam mad and it rubbed against his already sensitive head, making his whole body quake.

“Oh fuck! Dean!” Sam whimpered, wrapping his long muscles legs around Dean, pulling him deeper into him, needing to feel as much of him as possible. The sweat built up between them, their kisses becoming fiercer, Dean's mouth sucking at Sam's neck, burning his skin with each touch.

Dean thrust as deep into Sam as could, the heat that moved along his length with each push was bringing him right to the edge, quickening his pace he planted another desperate kiss on Sam.

He could feel Dean's muscles rippling beneath his hands, sweating making to too hard to grip onto him as he thrust heavily inside him, repeated waves of pleasure racked his entire being each time Dean slid back into him. He felt the warmth of Dean's lips once again on his, the tongue invading his mouth, it was all too much for Sam.

One final graze against the sensitive nerves inside him was all it took for him to lose control, he bit down on Dean's lip and pulled him as close as he could manage as his orgasm tore him open, his breath left him hard as his vision blurred. He felt the tingle of in his balls as his cock emptied, thick white ropes plastering him, Dean's body rubbing it between them. He felt Dean speed up and a few thrust later he was emptying himself inside of Sam, each thrust causing him to tremble, he heard Sam's triumphant growl in his ear as the last of his come left him.

He collapsed onto Sam, his body too spent to support his own weight, panting heavily. Sam's legs locking him in place as the last of his orgasm subsided. Sam's hands were on his face, pulling it upwards, a gentle kiss passed between the two, tender, no longer driven by primal urge.

He looked into Sam's smiling face, giving him one last kiss and extricating himself from him before collapsing beside the large man, their fingers entwining.

“Holy shit” Sam panted looking into Dean's green eyes.

“I know…that was…. Fuck!” Was all Dean could think to say, his brain was groggy, the alcohol and orgasm slowing his thoughts.

“Pretty much sums it up” Sam agreed smiling, reaching across and getting a handful of tissues, he cleaned them off.

Dean slid under the blankets as Sam turned off the lights, getting under the sheets and snuggling his back into Dean's warmth. A strong arm wrapping around his stomach, pulling them closer.

“Dean?”

“Mmmmm?” Came Dean’s response from behind him.

“Are…are we ok?” Sam asked tentatively, whatever was happening between them, Sam liked it.

“Course we are Sammy” Dean assured, placing a few gentle kissed on the nape of his neck, wrapping his arm tighter around Sam.

“Good” Sam smiled to himself, closing his eyes. He could feel Dean's breath slow and soon he knew he was fast asleep. Sam rested his hand on Dean's, lacing their fingers together and closed his eyes.

He just hoped Dean felt the same tomorrow morning when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> If you get a chance, listen to "I Get Off" by Halestorm, it might emphasise what Sam was trying to convey to Dean a little better. It's a really gritty, filthy song and I love it!!  
> As always, stay true to yourself!  
> Peace,  
> River,


	3. One More Night

Sam was warm and comfortable; he didn't want to open his eyes just yet. He felt well rested which was surprising given how much Charlie, Dean and himself had drunk last night. Dean…last night he and Dean had slept together! His eyes snapped open as the memory in his mind. As the room came into focus Sam turned his head to the side, the space next to him was empty, Dean was gone. His heart dropped when he realised he was alone in his bed, placing his hands over his face and let out a deep sigh, _of course_ Dean had left. His brother sure as hell wasn’t the poster boy for talking about emotions, he was probably already on the road, trying to outrun whatever he was feeling.

Sam couldn't blame him. Even though Dean had said they were ok last night, he knew his brother, he internalised and deal with things in his own way. Sam had to admit, he was still trying to come to terms with what was growing between them himself. He knew that he liked Dean’s touch more than he should, the way Dean’s deep voice sent chills down his spine. He loved his brother, with everything he had. How could he not? They’d both saved each other time and again, suffered things which no person should have to go through. His rational mind was having difficulty reconciling the new emotions though, he loved his brother, but was he now falling _in_ love with him?

He groaned as his brain whirred with more questions, what did this all mean? What if Dean couldn't handle it? Could Sam move past it and still hunt with him? The idea of having to leave Dean because of one drunken night made him sad, he didn't want it to come to that, not after everything they'd overcome. 

It was too early to be trying to answer these questions and Sam's head wasn't clear enough yet, he pushed the questions to the back of his mind deciding that what he needed to do first, was take a long shower. He shifted in the bed, noticing that his muscles were stiff from last night, there was also a dull ache in his ass.

“Well that's new” he laughed to himself, at least he hadn't imagined the sex, it had been pretty damn awesome.

He heard a throat clear from his doorway and he looked over to see Dean standing there, shirtless, a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He looked inhumanly sexy, it was completely unfair for someone to look that good, Sam thought to himself.

“Hey” he said quietly.

“Hey” Sam replied, his pulse quickened at the sight of Dean, maybe things were going to be ok. He sat himself up in bed as Dean wandered over. It was then that he noticed Dean was carrying two mugs and a plate.

“I um….” Dean stuttered, holding out his hand “coffee?”

“Yeah, thanks” Sam said taking a cup and eying the plate “what's that?”

“Oh…French toast” Dean mumbled not meeting his eyes.

“Dean…” Sam could barely hold his laughter back as he began to comprehend the situation “did you…did you bring me breakfast in bed?”

He watched as Dean shifted his weight, eyes not meeting his own and the tips of his ears turning pink. Dean was embarrassed.

“Oh my god, you did!” Sam teased as he laughed “seriously?”

“Screw you Sammy” Dean huffed and turned trying to flee the room.

“Wait! Dean I'm sorry!” Sam said as he scrambled out of bed and catching Dean’s arm before he reached the door. He could see that Dean was tense, Sam had known he was just trying to be nice. “I'm sorry”

“Though you might be hungry” Dean said turning around and meeting his eyes for the first time “that's all”

“I am, I appreciate it” Sam said, he could still feel the tug of a smile on his lips “I didn't mean to offend you. But c’mon? This isn't exactly your MO is it?”

“Nah, a bit too much of a chick flick moment for me” Dean finally smiled at him “you doin ok?”

“Yeah” Sam replied “a bit hungover”

Sam watched as Dean’s whole body stiffened again and his eyes went wide, he heard a faint rustle come from behind him.

“Hello Sam. Dean” a gravelly voice greeted him from behind.

Sam spun on the spot quickly, the stoic face of Castiel inches from his own, right in in front of him, almost nose to nose.

“Cas!” Dean barked “what have we told you about personal space?”

“Oh. Yes. Sorry” Castiel took a step back from Sam, his eyes moving down then back up “Sam?”

“Yes Cas?”

“Why are you naked?” He asked tilting his head to the side with questioning blue eyes.

Embarrassment flushed through him as he instinctively cupped his hands over his crotch. Here he was, hungover, sweaty and probably smelling like sex. Sex he'd had with his _brother_ , he doubted that would go over well with an angel!  

“I..I was…”

“Were you masturbating?” Castiel asked innocently “because contrary to what many people say, my Father does not think it is a sin”

“No!” Sam snapped, he felt his face heating up.

“My vessel, Jimmy, he used to do it often. He seemed to enjoy it” Sam really wished Cas would stop talking “He tried different things that seemed to excite him too, I could show you if that would help?”

“NO!” Sam yelled “I don't need you to show me anything!”

“I see” Castiel studied him again “is the awkwardness because you're naked Sam?”

“ _Yes_ ” Sam said exasperatedly.

“You should not be embarrassed Sam. Your body is very strong” Cas said nodding approvingly “and the size of your penis would make many females happy, I'm sure of it”

Sam heard Dean roar with laughter behind him, if he was close enough he would've punched him to shut him up. He was completely mortified, not only was he naked in front of Cas, but the damn angel was complimenting the size of his dick. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

“You should be happy with it Sam. Jimmy for example” he waved a hand indicating his vessels body “he is quite surprised and impressed with your-”

“CAS! STOP TALKING!” Sam yelled at the angel, he couldn't handle anymore of the conversation.

He watched as Cas’s face fell, Sam knew the angel wasn't trying to embarrass him. Castiel didn't always manage to understand human behaviour and rarely observed social etiquette. Sam hadn't meant to yell, but the whole situation was just too damn awkward!

“Jesus, keep the noise down” Charlie's voice came from behind him and he turned around instinctively, she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes “what's going….WOAH!”

“Oh for fucks sake!” Sam said angrily as he watched Charlie cover her eyes.

“Sorry!” She apologised “I didn't mean to…I'm just gonna go!”

“There's coffee in the kitchen” Dean called to her laughing as she disappeared quickly from view, looking back at Sam grinning widely.

“Cas, can you just go?” Sam asked “like to the kitchen or somewhere else in the bunker?”

“Of course” the angel replied before disappearing, the gust of air from his exit ghosting over Sam’s naked body, his skin prickling.

He turned himself around to look at Dean, he was red in the face and Sam could tell he was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

“It's not funny Dean!” He whined “of all the fucking ways this morning could've gone!”

“Dude!” Dean said finally losing it “it's a little funny!”

Sam glared at him.

“I'm gonna go see how Charlie is” Dean said as his laughter subsided “why don't you have your coffee and a shower?”

“Fine” Sam huffed, feeling the better option was to lock himself in his room for the rest of his life.

“Cas had a point though”

“What?”

“You've really got nothing to be ashamed of. It _is_ impressive” Dean said with a wink before turning and leaving his room.

Sam stood there rooted on the spot, hands still covering his junk. Did that whole ridiculous fiasco just happen? Shaking his head, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and got his towel, a shower was definitely in order.

*

Life in the bunker had been awkward during the last week for Sam, Charlie had left not long after the incident that day, saying that she would visit again soon. Cas on the other hand? He’d apparently decided that he wanted to stay with the boys for a while, he didn't have anything else to do at the moment and wanted to spend some time with them. It had taken Sam a few days for his embarrassment to wear off and to be comfortable around the angel again. They had to set some ground rules with Castiel about three days into his stay after another awkward encounter took place.

Sam was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee that morning when he'd heard Dean scream from his room. He was up and down the hall in short order as his hunting instincts took over, sliding to a stop at Dean's door and wrenching it open. His brain took a few moments to process the strange sight before him.

Cas was standing beside Dean’s bed, peering down at a set of muscled legs sticking up awkwardly out of a jumbled mass of sheets.

“Damn it Cas! I've told you not to do that!” Came Dean’s muffled voice from somewhere inside the mess of sheet and blanket.

“You told me not to disturb you if you were sleeping. So I was waiting for you to wake up”

“Yeah well, I'd say it was pretty disturbing”

Sam leant against the door frame and laughed at the situation. The sight was outlandish and he felt sorry for Cas, he obviously thought he was doing what Dean wanted in his own, very literal way of thinking.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah” Sam tried to answer as he laughed, watching Deans legs flail in the air “did…did you need something?”

“Oh, ha ha, very funny!” Dean snarled “help me out here!”

“Alright, alright” Sam said walking over and stood next to Castiel.

“I was trying to do what he asked Sam” the angel said looking at him with a sad expression “Dean said ‘don't interrupt me while I'm asleep’ So I just waited for him to wake up”

“I know Cas” he said with a smile and gave the shorter man a squeeze on the shoulder “humans don't normally like to wake up and see someone watching over them”

“Angels quite often watch over people, to keep them safe” Cas said as he watched Sam lean down and begin to untangle Dean.

“But they're not normally in a vessel right?” Sam prodded, trying to get Cas to work it out for himself.

He finally managed to find the edge of the blanket pinned under Dean, he gave it a hard tug. Dean came free with a thump as his legs hit the floor, he was breathing heavily, face red and his blonde hair was sticking up at odd angles, he looked quite comical.

“Thanks” Dean huffed as he took Sam's hand and was pulled upright.

“I understand Sam” Castiel said with a smile “It is a shock for humans to see someone when they open their eyes. Your kinds’ defence instincts take over, yes?”

“Yeah buddy” Sam agreed.

“It's damn well creepy!” Dean said glaring at Cas.

“I am sorry Dean. Next time I will not be so close while I wait for you to wake up”

“No next time Cas!” Dean said quickly “new rules. No coming into my room, or Sam's”

“What if you require assistance?” He asked tilting his head.

“If were being attacked you can come in” Sam amended “but Dean and I need out privacy dude”

“Ok” Cas smiled.

“Good” Dean huffed “glad it took me having a heart attack to work that out”

“You haven't suffered a cardiac event Dean” Cas said quite genuinely “it's very unlikely you would be standing if you had”

Sam couldn't help but laughed at the look on Dean’s face, his mouth was hanging open and he was shaking his head slowly at Castiel in disbelief.

“It’s a figure of speech Cas” Sam explained “can you give me and Dean a minute alone?”

“Certainly” Cas left and closed the door behind him.

“Friggen _angels_ man!” Dean complained as he picked up the sheets and began to make his bed.

“I've told you before you've got to use specifics with him” Sam replied helping Dean straighten the sheets.

“Yeah yeah” Dean murmured “he scared me half to death Sam”

“I'm not surprised, waking up with Cas staring at you” he shuddered slightly as he sat down on the freshly made bed, swinging his legs up and getting comfortable. He patted the bed next to him “Dean? Can we talk?”

“What's up?” Dean asked as he slid next to Sam on the bed.

“Well…we haven't had a chance to talk about what happened”

“Yeah I know” Dean agreed, his hands fidgeting in his lap “it's been crazy around here”

“I wanted to…” Sam trailed off as he wondered how to begin the conversation “Look, the other night…we were both really drunk. I don't know what got into me, I shouldn't have played that stupid song, you know?”

“Ok…” Dean continued to look down at his hands.

“We’ve been through so much shit together. I honestly don't know how we're not completely insane because of it”

“We live a bit of a fucked up life don't we?” Dean seemed to echo his thoughts.

“Exactly! The last thing I want is for something like the other night to come between us”

“You're right” Dean said in a small voice “it's cool Sammy, I get it”

“Good” Sam said smiling at hIs brother “I don't wanna lose you”

“Me either Sam”

Dean watched as Sam got off the bed and made his way over to the door. He turned and gave him a goofy smile before opening it and leaving the room. Dean sat for a few minutes staring at the spot where Sam had been standing before getting up and closing the door, resting his head against the cool surface of the wood.

“You wouldn't have lost me Sam” he said quietly to himself.

*

A few nights later Sam was laying on his bed, flipping idly through some old reports by The Men of Letters, trying to get himself up to speed on some of the work they did when he heard a knock on the door.

“Sam? May I enter?” Castiel’s voice came from the other side of the wood.

“C’mon in” Sam called, closing the file as Castiel entered the room “what's up man?”

“I can hear noises coming from Dean’s room” Castiel stated “I am unsure of what they mean”

“What kind of noises?” Sam asked

“It would seem that Dean is moaning”

“Moaning?” Same repeated with a smile. The angel really had no idea how humans worked.

“I think he is in distress” Cas looked very intently at him “I do not want to break Dean’s ‘New Rules’ and simply enter”

“Oh Cas” Sam said shaking his head “I'm sure he's alright”

“But Sam, what if he requires assistance? I cannot help without going into the room” Cas seemed concerned, his blue eyes boring into Sam’s, he sighed and got off the bed.

“Would you like me to go check on him Cas?” The angel nodded vigorously “Ok. Go to your room, if anything is wrong I'll call you”

Sam waited a few moments after Castiel left before heading out and around the corner towards Dean’s room. Sam could tell why he'd thought something was wrong as he reached the door. There were definitely sounds coming from within, he reached out and knocked lightly calling Dean’s name.

“Dean?” He called again when he didn't get a response.

“Alistair please, no more! Please, please NO!” An agonising cry came from within the room.

Sam quickly opened the door and entered the dimly lit room at the mention of Alistair’s name, closing it behind him. He knew what it meant, Dean was having a nightmare and he was back in the pit, being tortured by the demon Alistair. His eyes came to rest on his brother. The sheets were bunched up around him, his body glistening with sweat as he jerked in the bed, small whines of pain issuing from him.

Sam sat himself down on the bed beside his brother, his skin crawling as Dean’s pleas for leniency continued. It had been a long time since Sam had seen Dean like this, he thought the dreams were over. He remembered back to months after Cas had freed him from hell, Dean had woken him on many nights, screaming in his sleep for Alistair to stop or to just kill him outright. Sam remembered how he'd felt so hopeless those nights, not knowing how to help.

“Dean? Dean!” Sam reached out and rested his hand on his brother’s cheek, fingers wrapping around the side of his head, thumb stroking his skin softly.

“Dean wake up” Sam said as his brothers body began to thrash violently in the bed, the dream was getting worse “DEAN!”

His brother’s eyes snapped open, darting wildly around the room. He tried scrambling back away from Sam, still reeling from the nightmare. Sam tightened his grip on his head and reaching down, placed a large hand on Dean’s chest to steady him.

“Dean? It's just me, Sam” he assured his brother as his green eyes came to rest on his face.

“Sam?” Dean asked, unsure if he was still dreaming.

“Yeah, it's me” Sam gave him a reassuring smile.

“Sammy!” Dean’s arms reached out quickly and pulled Sam's big body into a crushing hug, he was still shaking as he rested his head against Sam's strong chest, arms locked tightly around his waist.

“Hey hey, Dean? It's ok, I'm here” Sam wrapped one arm around his brother’s shoulders and pulled him in tight and his free hand stroked his face soothingly, his chin resting on Dean's head. Sam was at a loss; he'd never seen Dean like this before. He could still feel his brother tremble against him.

“I'm sorry Sam! Alistair made me, he didn't give me a choice” Dean rambled in a strained voice.

“Made you do what?” Sam felt his brother pull him tighter against him.

“He put you on the rack….I....he made me”

“It was a dream! I know you wouldn't do that to me” Sam soothed as he felt the wetness of Dean’s tears against his skin.

No wonder Dean was so worked up, in his dream Alistair had strung Sam up and made Dean torture him. As far as Sam knew, Dean hadn't had that dream before. He knew from his own nightmares about being trapped in the cage with Lucifer just how real they could seem.

“I'm sorry” Dean croaked against his chest, his body was beginning too steady and his breathing was evening out.

“Hey, don't be sorry” Sam said pulling Dean's face from his chest and looking him in the eyes “you didn't _do_ anything to me. Just a dream”

“Still feels real” Dean said weakly as he released his grip on Sam and sat back, wiping his tears away “I fucking hate it”

“I know”

“How come you’re here?” Dean asked, his brain fully noticing Sam's presence in his room “was it that bad?”

“Cas heard you moaning in your sleep” Sam explained with a smile “he was worried about you, he didn't want to come in and break your rule”

“I am still concerned” a voice came from the other side of the door making them both jump.

“I'm ok Cas” Dean called out with a watery chuckle “I was having a nightmare, about the pit”

“I am sorry you still have the dreams” the gravelly voice replied “Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“I did not enter your room without permission”

“I know. Thank you” Dean chuckled and watched Sam roll his eyes. “Goodnight Cas”

“Goodnight Dean. Goodnight Sam”

“Wait” Dean said to Sam as he opened his mouth to speak, pausing for a few moments before speaking again “Cas?”

“Yes Dean?” Cas was still standing on the other side of his door apparently.

“Go to your room” Dean instructed as Sam looked incredulously at the closed door.

“Alright. I'm going now”

“How did you know?” Sam asked.

“Dude, its Cas” Dean said matter of fact before the pair dissolved into laughter.

Sam took a deep breath trying to calm himself as he looked at his brother, taking stock of him. Dean looked drained, the normal brightness behind eyes was dulled. He couldn't help but wonder how twisted the dream had actually been.

“Are you alright?”

“I guess” Dean replied with a shrug “fucking Alistair”

“I know” Sam acknowledged “Lucifer still gets to me sometimes”

“Mmmmm”

“I'll let you get some sleep” Sam said getting off the bed “you could use it”

“I'm gonna have to change the sheets” Dean groaned looking over his bed “they're soaked”

“Wanna just crash with me? You can fix these in the morning”

“You…don't mind?” Dean asked tentatively.

“Nah” Sam said casually with a shrug “besides, I'll be there if you have another nightmare”

“Good point” Dean agreed, getting up and following Sam down the hall to his room.

Dean paused as he stepped inside Sam's room, watching his brother start to clear off the bed. He watched Sam move around the room, enjoying the sight of his strong back muscles flex as he shifted and stretched.

“Jump in” Sam said stopping briefly in front of him “I'm just gonna go brush my teeth”

He wandered over to the bed and drew back the covers, he sucked in a breath as his skin slid over the coolness of the sheets. He heard the water begin to run in the bathroom from down the hall and the sound of Sam brushing his teeth followed soon after. He thought back to that night in the hotel room, how it all started. He still couldn't believe how turned on he was that night, how Sam's body had affected him. Sadness stole through him as his thoughts shifted, how Sam had said that them sleeping together was a drunken mistake. He should've known, just because he was beginning to feel things for Sam, didn't mean that his brother felt like that too.

“Dean? Are you ok?” Sam's voice bought him back to reality.

He hadn't heard Sam come back into the room, he was standing beside the bed, thumbs hooked in the waist band of his pants, leaning down he slid them off and climbed into bed beside him.

“I was just thinking” Dean said turning his head to meet Sam's, breath catching in his throat with the closeness of the taller man. He couldn't help but stare at his brother’s warm hazel eyes.

“About what?”

“Nothing” Dean dropped his gaze, letting it wander over Sam's incredible body.

“Dean you're my brother, you can talk to me” Sam's voice was kind and gentle “I know you hate when I say it, butI love you. If you need to talk I'm here, OK?”

Dean raised his head to meet the hazel eyes once more, Dean saw the look of concern on his brother's face. He knew Sam would go to hell and back for him, literally. He raised his hand slowly, bringing it up against Sam's cheek feeling the warmth against his palm. Sam let out a soft sigh.

“Dean…”

“Tell me….” Dean steeled his nerves before continuing, whatever Sam said next he would deal with it “tell me it was just a drunken mistake and I'll never bring it up again”

“Dean” Sam's voice was very small when he spoke next “I _can't_ lose you again. Dean, if you take off because you can't handle whatever this is, I won't be able to handle it, we've already been through too much”

“I told you the other night we were ok”

“I know. But I _know_ you Dean! You'll disappear if this gets too much for you”

Dean could see the truth of it in Sam's eyes, he'd lied to him the other night, this wasn't just some drunk one-night stand, Sam was scared Dean would abandon him. Dean felt a twinge of guilt, he should've known Sam was putting on a front.

He leant forward and pressed his lips softly against Sam's, feeling him tremble slightly at the contact. Sam's sweet scent assaulted him, he felt Sam's lips part his tongue brush against his own. He opened his mouth to allow more access for Sam's tongue, which quickly slid in, roaming over his own, making Dean moan. The kiss was deep but soft, Dean needed him to know he wasn't going anywhere. Sam eventually broke the kiss and leant back, staring into Dean’s green eyes.

“I don't know exactly what this is” Dean spoke softly “ButI know that I like it. Whatever comes next Sam, we’ll get through it together. We always do”

“You’re ok with it?” Sam asked with pleading eyes.

“It's…It’s different and weird and not something I've ever thought about before” Dean said honestly, kissing Sam softly again “but it feels good, you feel good. I can't help it; I want it”

Sam studied his brothers face, his sincerity was obvious. He couldn't deny there was something happening between them and he wanted it just as much as Dean. It was like a switch had flipped in his brain, _Dean wanted him!_ Desire ripped through him, he needed Dean's touch again, to feel his body against his own.

Sam's fist curled in Dean's hair and he pulled them in for another kiss, passionate, deep and driven by lust. He could feel Dean's need as his brother wrapped his strong arm around his waist and pulled him on top of him.

Dean growled against Sam's neck as his hands slid down his back, leaving burning trails in their wake as his hands slid beneath his underwear and kneaded his ass. Sam's cock was throbbing painfully against the fabric, he could feel Dean’s own hardness pressing against him and a wetness begin to pool against his skin.

“Fuck, Dean” Sam moaned as his brother sucked at his neck, tongue sweeping against the skin. His hips rocked against Dean. “Need to…feel you”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmhmmm” Sam panted. He quickly adjusted his body enough so he could remove his underwear, he watched as Dean shed his own and pulled Sam back into his previous position. Their skin meeting and sending a shiver through them both.

“God you're so fucking hot” Dean growled kissing his way along his jaw, his hands spread his ass apart and Sam felt a finger circle his hole, Sam rocked against it earning himself another moan from Dean.

Sam ran his hand down the firm body beneath him, Dean's body quaking with his touch, slowly reaching their cocks. He coated his hand with the precome pooled on Dean’s stomach and wrapped his hand around both of them, feeling the heat in his hand, the twitches sent a renewed wave of pleasure through him and began stroking slowly. Dean's breath quickened with the sensation of Sam's large hand wrapped around them both, he was surprised at how good it felt, the friction from the movements driving him wild.

Dean could feel his orgasm building, he hadn't jerked off in days and heat from Sam's hand was powerful. He felt Sam's breath deepen and his fingers dig into his shoulder.

“Dean…I can't…I'm so close”

“Me too Sammy, let go. I got you” Dean bit into Sam's shoulder as he felt his balls tighten his orgasm begin at the same time as Sam’s did.

“Fuuuuuuuck” Sam yelled as he felt his come spill out and over his hand, he felt the squirts of Dean’s own orgasm combine with his, he was completely undone. He continued to pump their cocks for a few more strokes before letting go.

“So good” Dean panted as Sam opened his eyes, seeing the green eyes a little unfocused. Sam rested his his hand against Dean’s shoulder for support, the green eyes flicking down.

“Oh, shit. Sorry” Sam chuckled realising it was the hand covered in their come. He sucked in a breath as he watched Dean's mouth open and his tongue flicking out, slurping up the excess, just like that first night, well that was something to explore at a later date “Fuck, Dean!”

“Mmmmm” Dean mumbled as he sucked on Sam's finger, slowly pulling off and smiling at his brother.

“That's…” Sam leant forward, opening his mouth he kissed Dean deeply, tasting them both. It wasn't unpleasant, different to what he'd expected.

“Hot?” Dean finished his sentence for him as Sam nodded.

He climbed off Dean, picking up a shirt from the floor and cleaning his hand and stomach before doing the same for Dean and tossing it aside. Dean slid himself down into the covers on his back, his arm wrapping around Sam as he got back into the bed, turning off the light. Sam laced their fingers together and rested them on Dean’s stomach as he felt the steady rise and fall of Deans breathing, his head against his chest.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked.

“Tired” came a sleepy reply from above him.

“Me too” Sam said trying to stifle a yawn.

“Sammy?”

“Mmmmm?”

“I'm not going anywhere” Dean said placing a kiss on his head.

“I know” Sam said wiggling a little closer against Dean, hooking Dean's leg with his.

“Good”

Dean felt Sam's breathing slow not long after and he knew he was asleep. He yawned widely and closed his eyes with a smile on his face, Sam was warm and comforting against him. He decided he owed Cas, without him Sam having checked on him earlier, they wouldn't be here now. His brain slowly shut down and he was asleep within minutes.

Alistair didn't visit him again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, I hope you've been doing well. I've had some time off work so I've been writing a fair bit, plus I posted a new and a very different style of story compared to what I've been doing, feel free to check it out. 
> 
> This chapter took a little while to piece together and many re-reads. I hope you enjoy it.   
> I didn't want to just dive straight into the boys being OK with the developments between them, it's new to them and I wanted it to read that way, it's the first romance either have had with a man (that we know of).   
> As always, feel free to let me know what you thought, I'm curious to know how you felt about Sam claiming it was a mistake. 
> 
> And about Cas? Well... I wanted this chapter to be a little lighter than the last and who better to help with that than our lovable, socially awkward angel? 
> 
> Stay true to yourself. 
> 
> Peace,   
> River.


End file.
